


A Comparison of Bellies

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou and Stanley have vastly different bodies
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 5





	A Comparison of Bellies

Stanley hummed, nuzzling their face a little further onto the soft and warm surface. They hugged Lefou closer to them, pressing an idle kiss over the bite Gaston had left behind. “You are better than any feather stuffed pillow, cher!”

Lefou was sitting up in bed, his back resting against the headboard. A candle burned on the end table beside the bed, giving just enough light to allow him to read without disturbing Stanley’s attempt at rest.

He laughed at his spouse’s words, shaking his head. “I’m glad you approve of it so much, chouchou,” he hummed. He turned the page, pausing to look down at Stanley. They were lying beside him in a nightgown they had made out of silk and lace, arms around him and head on his stomach.

“I love it,” Stanley said, kissing Lefou’s belly again. “My healthy and handsome husband!”

Lefou hid his blush behind his open book, biting his lip in happiness.

***

Lefou huffed as he held the shirt up, tilting his head. That stain was still there! He had scrubbed it at least three times now! He narrowed his eyes in thought, trying to find a way to fix this.

“Stanley!” Lefou called out.

“Oui?” Stanley called from another room.

“Venez ici, s'il vous plaît! I need your help with something!” Lefou said. He waited and smiled when his spouse arrived, a tape measure around their neck and a small pincushion still tied to their wrist. “There you are!”

“What is the matter?” Stanley asked.

“Take your shirt off,” Lefou said.

Stanley blinked. “Ah..?”

“Please?”

Stanley frowned in confusion but did as they were asked, unbuttoning their shirt before letting it slide off of their shoulders. “Okay? Now what?” they asked.

Lefou dunked the shirt back into the warm and soapy water. He pulled it out and carefully wrung out any excess water as he walked up to Stanley.

And then he started to rub the shirt on Stanley’s stomach and chest.

“What..?”

“I think we need a new washboard,” Lefou said, “ours isn’t working but I suppose we could make do with your stomach for now, cherie!”

“You..!” Stanley picked up a piece of wet laundry and slapped Lefou with it. “Tease!”

“It’s not my fault your stomach is a washboard!” Lefou protested with a laugh.

Stanley was soon laughing with him, shaking their head as they pulled him into a hug.

Then they fell backwards, making both of them land in the water with a loud splash and an eruption of laughter.


End file.
